This invention relates to a telephone privacy device that allows a user to reduce the amplitude of his voice while still communicating effectively via telephone.
Telephone privacy is an increasing problem in many settings. For example, public telephones are now available on commercial airliners, and a number of potential problems are associated with such telephones. When a user speaks into such a telephone at a normal speaking voice, it may be possible to overhear the user. Additionally, a normal telephone speaking voice may be excessively loud in such a setting, it may irritate others in the vicinity.
Telephones are also used to a greater and greater extent in the work place. Telephone users are often in close physical proximity to one another. One user may be overheard by another user, or may actually create a nuisance for another user. These problems will be exacerbated as telephones are used more and more to allow users to interact with computers.
Thus, a need exists for a telephone privacy device that can be used both to increase telephone privacy and to reduce the speech volume that is heard by third parties in the vicinity.